Fallen Angel
by ILovePaul-Damon
Summary: Damon,Stefan and Alexa were close as kids..But what happens when Damon and Alexa were engaged but something changed. 147 years later,Alexa is back but how? Is she a vampire Or is she something else?Do they still have feelings for each other..Alexa&Damon
1. Pairings

Fallen Angel

Alexandria Night (Fallen Angel) & Damon Salvatore (Vampire)-Pos. Couple 19

Tyler Lockwood (Werewolf) & Doreene Delgado (Fallen Angel)-Pos. Couple 18

Hector Davids (Fallen) & Makayla Lockwood (Werewolf)-Pos. Couple 18

Alexia Branson (Vampire) & Stefan Salvatore (Vampire)-Couple 18

Daisy Night(Fallen Angel) & Jeremy Gilbert (Human)-Pos. Couple 18 and 17

Caroline Forbes (Vampire) 18

Katherine Pierce(Vampire) 18

Bonnie Bennett(Witch) 17

_**Actresses& Actors**_

Alexandria Night-Megan Fox

Damon Salvatore-Ian Somerhalder

Stefan Salvatore-Paul Wesley

Alexia Branson-Arielle Kebbel

Tyler Lockwood-Michael Trevino

Doreene Night-Vanessa Hudgens

Jeremy Gilbert- Steven R. McQueen

Daisy Night- Lucy Hale

Katherine Pierce-Nina Dobrev

Jacob "Jake" Mateo-Cody Longo

Caroline Forbes-Candice Accola

Bonnie Bennett- Kat Graham

Hector Davids-Michael Copon

Makayla Lockwood-Ashely Benson


	2. Chapter 1 Introductions

Hey my name is Alexandria Night. I am a Hybrid; a Fallen Angel and a Seductress. I have been for 165 years now. I was born in Florence, Italy on July 6, 1846. My parent's names are Isabel and Zachary Night. I am an only child although my best friend Stefan Salvatore was born on the same day as me. I consider him as my twin. I have long dark brown hair, Emerald Green colored eyes with long, dark eyelashes. I have full lips and perfect teeth. I have a curvy type of body, full boobs and a round ass, along with long legs. I have small feet and lightly tanned skin. I have a very outgoing attitude. Over the years my attitude has changed, I am now a wild, spontaneous, out of control, and a feisty, sarcastic, short tempered girl. While Stefan had short bronze hair, emerald eyes and perfect teeth. He was a tad muscular and tall.

My family was very rich and well known. My parents were close friends with Suzanne and Guiseppe Salvatore. They had two children, Damon and Stefan .Damon is 1 year older than Stefan and I. Suzanne and my mother made Stefan and I for each other but I always and only thought of Stefan as my _fratello _or brother. At the age of 14, I took interest in Damon. When I was 16, my mother died. Nobody knew why but she had deep cuts in between her shoulder blades. Everyone thought my father had snapped and killed her. But nobody knew the truth, neither did I until I was 18. At the age of 18, I was engaged to Damon Salvatore when my best friend, Doreene Delgado knew what happened but she too had deep cuts like my mother. She was a unique person but I didn't think anything of it until the day she died. Many things happened that day. First I fell into a horrible depression, then..Well…I'll start from the beginning.

_*Flashback*_

_Damon and I were sitting in the garden talking, when Stefan cam running towards us. He stopped right in front of us. His hair was messy and he was trying to catch his breath. He also had tear stains on his face. _

"_Stefan, Brother. What has happened? Are you okay?"Damon asked concerned of his younger brother. At this point, I had scooted over on the bench and Stefan sat down beside me. Damon had his arm around me and I had my hand on Stefan's shoulder._

"_I..Doreene has been killed."He said still chocking up. Right when he said those words, I felt my chest contracting. It felt as if I couldn't breathe._

"_No. It can't be I just spoke to her at lunch. She can't be dead. No. Please tell me you are lying Stefan. Please!"I said with tears streaming down my face. I just couldn't believe it. She was like my sister. Damon had pulled me into his side, letting me ruin his shirt. Stefan was rubbing soothing circles on my back trying to calm me._

"_H...How?" I asked in a small voice hoping I won't break down again. Stefan looked hesitant._

"_Stefan! Tell me. Please? I need to know. Please, she was my best friend."I pleaded with him. He looked over my head at Damon. I felt movement beside me as I felt tear drops on my head._

"_All right. She. Uuhh they found her, with bruises on her arms and deep gashes in between her shoulder blades. Just.." I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say. I knew for a fact._

"_Just like mother." I stated. Tears falling more freely down my face._

"_I would like to be alone for a while. Please?" I told the boys softly as I stood up from my seat beside the men. They both looked like they were going to disagree but I had to reason with them._

"_Please! I just need time to process this. Please? I will have a maid with me at a distant to keep me safe. Just please?" I tried to persuade them._

_I looked at them and the look on my face must have been really sad because the nodded their heads and stood up. I walked over to Damon and gave him a short yet sweet kiss. I turned to Stefan and gave his a kiss on his cheek and said a quiet "Thank you" in his ear. I watched as they took their leave._

_I slowly walked slowly around in the garden and admired the roses softly touching their pedals. I slowly walked to the pink roses. They were Doreene's favorite flowers. She helped me plant them herself. I felt tears rush down my face, and then I felt as if my back was being torn apart. I fell on the floor as I felt excruciating pain. I felt a soft hand touching my head._

"_Miss are you all right?"I heard a voice that sounded like bells. Their skin was so soft._

"_Who are you?" I asked her quietly. My eyes closed as the pain took over my whole body._

"_Hey! Get away from my fiancée. What are you doing!Hey!"I heard Damon yell out for me, but I couldn't move. My mind was screaming at me to run to him but my body wasn't listening._

"_My name is Katerina Petrova and I'm here to help you." Was the last thing I heard before I sunk into darkness._

_*Flashback End*_

That was the day when I was turned into a _Fallen Angel_. Apparently my mother was a _Fallen Angel_ or _Dark Angel_ and it was passed down to me. I had learned that Doreene was also a _Fallen Angel_. _Fallen Angels_ or _Dark_ _Angels_ are like real _Angels_ except we are way cooler and we are part vampire. I am one of the lucky _Fallen Angels_ that has a special power. I am a _Seducer_. I can seduce many people into doing anything I want. We have wings and can compel people and we can also control some elements. Katerina Petrova, the woman that helped me, well she is a vampire. So it has been 165 years since I was turned. Katerina told me that when she helped me in the garden, Damon had thought that she had killed me. So to all my friends in my home town thinks I'm dead.

Well things are about to get really interesting.

**AN:I changed the story line around so i deleted the other one and made this you likee! Caio!**


	3. Chapter 2 A White Demon Love Song

**_A white demon love song._**

_I sat in a meadow with pink roses and other brightly colored flowers covering the field. I sat on the banks of the small lake in a white mid-length dress, while the small water fall continued to fall from the cliffs above. A man played the guitar softly while singing the sweet lyrics. I smiled softly and occasionally sang with him. I continued to stare lovingly up at him when all of a sudden my back became wet. I reached behind me to touch my back and slowly looked at my hand. Blood. It was blood. Suddenly, I felt the pain come sharply; my back arching from the pain, and I looked up to look for Damon but he was already gone. Nowhere to be seen. It became too painful so I ran. I ran while the blood flowed down my arms and legs when all of a sudden someone yelled my name. I stopped abruptly then someone grabbed me._

I sat straight up in my bed, cold sweat covering my body and a hue gasp coming, involuntarily, out of my mouth. I was out of breath and I felt tears weld up in my eyes. My heart pounding in my chest. Soon my breathing became regular, so I got up from my bed and walked to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and as usually my hair was matted to my forehead with sweat, my eyes red and cold sweat on my face. I sighed as I splashed water on my face and walked back to my room. I looked at the clock 3:30 a.m. It was a Monday so I guess I could get a head start on getting ready. I looked at my bed, maybe not. I crawled under my black silk sheets and closed my eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. It never came after I awoke from _that_ dream, never. So I sat up, pulling the covers off of me. I walked out of my room and into the room next to mine. Hector was sleeping soundly in his bed. I sighed and walked up to him, poking him slightly. He turned and looked at me. His hair brown and his skin lightly tanned like mine. Although, his eyes were brown with green flecks. While I had emerald green eyes with a little brown in them.

"What is it this time, Alex?" He was the only one who could call me that. Everyone else either called me by my full name or just plain Alexa.

"I had the dream again and I can't sleep." Hector nodded and moved over, opening the covers for me. He was wearing his black boxers while I wore a black pajama slip. I crawled in and he put an arm around my waist. He pulled me close and we both closed our eyes, falling asleep instantly.

"Come On! Up!" Hector and I groaned at the sound of Doreene's cheery voice as she walked into Hector's room and ripped off our covers. We huddled together for warmth and put our pillows over our head.

"How the fuck can you be so cheery?" I yelled from my dark domain of a pillow.

"1. it's the first day of school," She said in a sing-song voice, "2. I may have had gotten into the stash of weed." She said as a question.

"What?" Hector and I shot up and shouted together staring at her with wide eyes.

"Well it helps with my nerves and stress. Look if you're mad, okay. Just please don't leave me" She said in a small, insecure voice, looking down. I looked at her and smiled softly. She honestly thought we were going to leave her? Over this? Hell NO!

"Honey. We aren't mad at you. We just wish you could have woken us up so we could have joined you." I said to her while pulling her close to me.

Then I pulled away and kissed her forehead "Now enough with the heavy and let's get ready for the first day of school" Hector said with fake enthusiasm.

We all laughed until our sides hurt. Soon we were all in our own rooms. I took a quick shower and dried my hair fast. I pulled out a matching pair of Red and Black lace; Bra and Underwear set. Quickly, I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red shirt and my favorite leather jacket. I quickly did my makeup, putting on cover up, slight lip gloss, eyeliner and Smokey eye shadow. Then I did my hair in messy curls. I rushed downstairs where my black heels were at, and walked into the kitchen.

Hector and Doreene were already at the dining table, sitting down eating their breakfast. Yet Daisy was still no where in sight.

"How the hell did you guys get dressed so fast?" I asked looking at them like they were a pair of monkeys wearing tutus.

"Well I was already dressed when I woke the both of you up." Doreene told me as she handed me a cup of liquidy brown goodness, called coffee. I smiled at her and then turned to Hector, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Alex. You know me, I'm always that good." He said cockily with a smirk on his face as he took a bite out of a piece of buttery toast.

I laughed ans stole the rest of the toast from his hands. Before taking a bite out of it, I stuck my tongue out at him, while Doreene had her back to us eating on the counter while writing something.

"Hey!" He whined while I took a bite out of the yummy toast finishing it off quickly, and smirked at him.

"What?I was hungry." I said while staring at him looking innocent. I just shrugged and began scrolling through some pictures that were in my phone. My Sidekick 4G, my baby.

"Here." I heard Doreene say as she set down two plates on the table; one for me, the second for Daisy who wasn't at the table. Hector already had his food in front of him when I came down the stairs.

"Wait, where is Daisy anyway?" I asked Hector as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"She's up in her room still. She is still doing her hair." Doreene said as she sat down by my right side with a cup of coffee.

"I'll get her." Hector said surprisingly from across from us.

"Daisy! Get your ass down is food!" Hector shouted up the stairs.I winced at his loud voice then glared at him.

"What?" He asked as he sat back down at the table when I kept glaring at him.

"You could have gone up to her room, instead of yelling up the fucking stairs. Some of us are still half asleep, dumbass." I told him coldly glaring at him, making him flinch at my tone.

I continued to glare at him until Daisy walked into the kitchen dressed similar to Doreene and me.

"Hey guys." She shouted happily. She sat down gracefully on the chair next to me and began to eat her plate.

I glanced at the clock and it read 8:30, school started at 9 so we had to get there and 20 minutes to get our schedules and what not.

"Well we should get going if we are going to make it on time." I told everyone walking to grab my backpack that was beside the door.

"Alright. Who is taking what?" Doreene asked as we all walked to the garage.

"I want to take my bike, you guys can take the Mustang or Charger, no one touches my Camaro," I told them coldly grabbing my keys from the rack and then turned back to them smiling, "Kay?"

I walked over to my bike putting my bike on while putting on the helmet. I threw my leg over and pressed the button to open the garage door. I turned my key and turned my Yamaha R6 and drove off to my new high school. For the billionth time.

**A.N.- Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while ****but that is because im in high school and I get easily distracted. I promise I will have the next chapter up by next weekend if not next time I come back I will upload 2 chapters :)) I will try my best to keep this story going.  
><strong>

**Caio!**

**ILovePaul-Damon**


End file.
